A variety of devices are known which are used to attach a box or other object to a user's belt. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,705 discloses a wire holder which may be used to suspend a container from a belt. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,302 discloses a continuous wire device bent to form a belt receiving portion and a handle receiving portion such that the handle of a container may be attached to the user's belt.
However, none of these references disclose an attachment system which may be adapted to attach various sized boxes to a belt, which can be built directly into the structure of the box or sold as a separate item, and which is inexpensive to produce. Hence, it would be useful to provide a box-belt attachment system which could be adapted to attach various sized boxes to a belt and which can be built into the structure of the box or sold as a separate item.